Betrayed Again
by Dahlia Flower
Summary: When Ron Turns, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny must learn to cope without him. Meanwhile, Voldemort is planning something....
1. Prologue

Title: Betrayed Again  
  
Chapter: 1/?, Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I collect quotes, and do not intend to give credit for every single one that I use, as I do not know what comes from where. Please, don't take any offense if you recognize one.  
  
Review: Constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames, please. Ideas for future plot curves are wonderful. Feel free to email me at kathrynkelly@hotmail.com if you wish. Also, I may hit a place where I ask a question, and I really appreciate feedback from those.  
  
Author's note: See below.  
  
"I am yours, my Master. Please, when may I prove my loyalty to You?" "On the last night of Easter holidays, you and four other's will receive the mark. Now go!"  
  
"Yes, My Lord." The young boy took hold of the portkey, and felt himself whizzing back to school.  
  
  
  
"Ron! Wake up!" Harry called to his best friend. It was Christmas morning, and once again they were the only boys in the dorm staying.  
  
"What? Harry, it's bloody eight AM!" Ron told his best friend, not opening his eyes.  
  
"It's Christmas!" Harry cried, and Ron finally got out of bed, shivering.  
  
"You know, they really should get that muggle heating at Hogwarts." Ron complained, barely opening his eyes. He opened them, and looked around. "Presents!"  
  
Harry and Ron tore through the presents at the end of the beds. Hermione had sent each of the boys a box of mixed muggle and wizard candy. Ron looked at the Mars Bars in awe, wondering why the wizarding world didn't have anything like that. Hagrid had sent Harry five rock cakes, and Ron had a roughly carved wooden flute. Mrs. Weasley had once again sent each of the boys a sweater, Ron once again a maroon one.  
  
After a good hour, the piles had transformed into heaps of torn paper and neatly stacked gifts. Harry and Ron each took showers, and went down to breakfast.  
  
  
  
Once again, there were few enough people staying over the winter holidays (only 25 people!) so everybody could eat at a single table. When Harry and Ron came down, only the staff was at the table. All talk stopped between the two as they sat down and began to eat the eggs, bacon, toast, and other luxuries spread across the long table.  
  
Ron looked up when Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. Looking around at the full table, they both noticed with dismay that there was but one seat left untaken- the one next to Ron. Draco slowly made his way over, looking as if he had suddenly lost his appetite. About six feet away from the table, he jerked away as if he was about to turn around, but changed his mind, and sat down. Ron muttered something out of the corner of his mouth, hoping his best friend would not notice. He saw Malfoy nod shortly, and went back to eating. Harry looked at him quizzically, and went back to eating.  
  
"Harry! Happy Christmas. And you too Ron. How are holidays?" Hagrid bellowed walking over to the boys.  
  
" 'oog!" Ron said, his mouth full. "How are you two getting along without Hermione? Miss her?" "Loads, Hagrid, loads. Listen, we gotta go, we're going to Hogsmeade." Harry told the half-giant. "Okay then, off you go. Stay out of trouble." Hagrid trailed off, wondering why he even wasted his breathe saying that, and looked up to find Harry and Ron gone.  
  
Outside, it truly was a winter wonderland. Like out of a fairy tale, snow gently fell, fading out the tracks from children running in the snow. Snow angels were scattered across a hill, and the girls were laughing, chasing the boys around. A couple of sixth years, Ginny and Colin Creevey to be exact, were lying in the snow, talking softly, and giggling occasionally. It was cold, but in a cozy sort of way. The kind that made you want to sit next to a fire. A group of fourth year Hufflepuffs was engaged in a snowball fight against Ravenclaw, with more students joining. Ron and Harry soon forgot about their plans to go to Hogsmeade, joining in the fun.  
  
By the time a half hour had gone by, it had turned into a five way war, each house by themselves, staff on their own. Of course, everybody except the rest of the staff were completely oblivious to the fact that Professor Snape was acting as a spy for the Slytherins, and the other house heads were catching on. Professor McGonagall, refusing to lie, just deserted her fort all out, and joined the Gryffindors. All out chaos pursued.  
  
"Take that, you bloody teachers! That's for the time when you made us sit in for an extra hour in History of Magic, you old ghost!" Ron cried, throwing a giant blue snowball at Professor Binns, completely forgetting that it would go through the ghost. Ginny quickly bewitched a second snowball so it would make Professor Binns itch, and actually work on the ghost. He could not scratch himself though, as there was no body to scratch. Dumbledore had come out and joined the fight, and got hit in the nose with a pink ice-ball emitting smoke, and his nose disappeared. He through a brown snowball at Malfoy, and immediately, Pansy moved away holding her nose. Justin Fitch-Fletchly threw a pile of snow at Ron, making him turn blue. All in all, it was a crazy afternoon.  
  
Eventually, everyone went inside to get ready for dinner. Harry was looking forward to a nice, warm shower, but found that Ron had taken the dorm shower. Hoping for sometime to himself, and too lazy to go to the head boy bathroom, he laid down on his bed. Twenty minutes later, he went into the bathroom, while Ron pulled out his journal, and scribbled a small diagram:  
  
Maroon = Gryffindor = brothers = goody-two-shoes = hate = love =  
  
Voldemort = me  
  
And Ron wrote:  
  
"Why do I have to be the heir of Godric? Curse him and his muggle loving descendents. Why couldn't I be from Slytherin? He has the right idea. And Harry. He's such a goody-goody. What do the teachers see in him? He thinks he's so cool, but what does he know? Hermione's right there, in love with him, and he's still mooning over Cho Chang. That boy has.."  
  
  
  
Ron stopped there, hearing Harry come in. Quickly, he hid the book under his pillow.  
  
"Come on, Harry," he smiled. "Let's go."  
  
Dinner was a magnificent affair. The few couples staying together had music and a dance floor. There was mistletoe, streamers, wreathes, and trees. Tinsel was hung everywhere.  
  
Ginny and Colin Creevey were dancing together, rather closely, Ron noted. He started to make his was over there, when Susan Bones shyly came up to him. "Would you like to dance?" She whispered, hardly audible. Turning red as a tomato, he nodded. They made their way to the floor. Harry was all alone, standing by the food table. He saw Ginny and Colin dancing, and his heart swelled with hurt pride. He had thought Ginny liked him; he had figured that she would wait for him. He was wrong. He looked over there, jealous. She seemed to have sensed his gaze, she looked up at him. Seeing him there, all alone, she whispered in Colin's ear. Smiling at him, they broke apart, and she came over. When she reached him, he grinned, and asked her a question.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a horrid headache. He glanced at the alarm clock Hermione had witched to work at Hogwarts, he saw it was past noon. Sighing, he laid back, remembering the night before.  
  
After he had asked Ginny to dance, the had not paused all night. Rarely saying anything, they danced all night long, twirling around the sparkling floor. They completely forgot about anyone else in the room. Ron, Susan, even Colin seemed to disappear. Then she kissed him. And the world had melted away. Nothing would ever be the same again. He tried to remind himself that they were friends, but she was not helping at all. Ginny had lost herself to her feelings, forgetting that she and Colin had almost begun to start a relationship the day before. Harry let himself forget about Hermione, and how she seemed to love him so much. And they twirled around and around, until the music stopped. Then they had left the magical room, somehow knowing that the moment would never be the same. And they separated.  
  
Harry lay there, wondering where she was for an hour. Finally, he rolled out of bed and made his was down the stairs to the common room. Ron was sitting by the fire, writing in a little black leather-bound book. Harry had seen it before, but he couldn't remember when, or where. He had a bad feeling about it, but with out any proof or even clues to what it might be, he decided not to mention it. That was a big mistake.  
  
Looking up, Ron saw that Harry was watching him. They hear a noise on the girls' stairs, and saw a drowsy red-head descend, clutching a dressing gown at her throat.  
  
"Hello Ron," she said, not seeing Harry. When she had reached the bottom, she found that Harry was sitting on the other side of the room, watching her. She blushed, and went over to sit next to him. "Hello," she murmured, staring at her hands.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Harry said, unsure of himself. After attempting to make conversation several times, he decided to go take a shower.  
  
Letting the hot water roll over his shoulders, Harry let his thoughts wander. He had always loved thinking like this, just him and steam. He closed his eyes and pictured Ginny, wondering what she was doing. He thought back to the night before. Had they really been themselves? Or did she just pretend. Did she want to be more that friends? If so, how much more? Was she ready to let people know about them? Was there a 'Them'?  
  
Harry didn't know, but he decided to let someone else worry about that. He just wanted to sit back and relax.  
  
Harry did just that for the rest of the afternoon. He sat in front of the fire, and just let his mind wander. He refused to worry about the rising threat Voldemort was posing on the wizarding world. He didn't let his worries about Ginny fret him. He just sat there, remembering all the happy days he and Ron and Hermione had together. He thought back to when they had defeated the troll back in first year and smiled. Back then, there was nothing that could get between them. Then in sixth year, Ron and Hermione had begun dating. And nothing had been the same since. Harry knew that Ron really liked Hermione then, and still did. But Hermione had broken it off with him after a few weeks, claiming there was someone else. Ron claimed he knew who it was, but Harry had no idea who it was. As far as he knew, she hadn't dated anyone seriously since.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Harry around three o'clock. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Remembering the night before, she blushed. They were only friends, no matter how much she wanted it to be more. They had danced all night, just to dance. He couldn't have any feelings for her. but when she remembered how he had kissed her, it made her wonder. Maybe he really did like her. But he couldn't love her. He just couldn't. She knew that he thought of her too much like his little sister for that.  
  
Harry looked up, and noticed Ginny sitting next to him, staring. He tapped her shoulder, and took her hand. Silently, they made their way outside. Harry cast a drying spell on the both of them, and they lay down on the snow. He took her in his arms, and they talked. If you asked either of them what they had talked about later, they couldn't have told you. But Harry could have told you that Ginny had exactly sixty-nine freckles on her face, and Ginny would have said that no matter what anyone else says, Harry's eyes had blue and brown swirling around in the emerald green.  
  
Later that night, when they went in for dinner, Ron demanded to know what they had been up to. They ignored him. Up in the common room, they curled up on the couch by the fire together; it was like they had just found each other. It was like they were in love.  
  
  
  
The rest of Christmas vacation flew by in a whirl for Ginny and Harry. Whenever Harry walked in when Ron had been alone, he found him writing in the little black book. Harry figured it was just a faze, and went back to Ginny. They had finally come to the mutual agreement that they should become an official couple.  
  
Soon, the halls were once again crowded, and days were filled with classes. News of Harry and Ginny spread like wildfire. Boys noticed the little flame-haired beauty no one had seen before. Girls talked of how much of a shame it was that Harry Potter was no longer single.  
  
Classes were getting harder for Harry and the rest of the seventh years as the Easter Holidays drew closer. Teachers had stopped teaching new things long ago, and were now reviewing everything from the time they were in first year. Homework was being piled up. There were only a few months left until the NEWTS; only a few months left at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione was going insane. Why did Ginny get Harry? He hadn't even noticed she existed until over Christmas break. What had happened? Hermione had thought that Colin and Ginny were going steady, but something must have happened.  
  
She had also noticed Ron acting funny. She continually saw him writing in a small black book. It reminded her of something; she knew it was no good. It reminded her of a dark arts artifact. the diary Ginny wrote in when they were in second year. Tom Riddle's diary. Voldemort's memory of him as a sixteen year old. There had to be something wrong. As time went by, Ron seemed more uptight, more mysterious. She had begun to notice that he disappeared for sometime every Sunday night. No one else seemed to notice anything wrong, so the girl assumed she was imagining things.  
  
  
  
Harry was intoxicated, if that was the right word, by Ginny. It overwhelmed him that he had never noticed her any more than a sister before. She was like a devil, with an evil beauty to her. She was kindhearted, and had a feeling about her that was comforting, it made her easy to talk to. Every free minute he had went to her, and more. He studied with her, tutored her in transfiguration. He adjusted the ways he got to class so he could pass her in the hall. They sat together late in the evening, just enjoying each others' company. He played with her hair, she rested her head in his lap. They were the perfect couple. It could have lasted forever. And no one doubted it would.  
  
As April drew closer, Harry found it harder to concentrate on his studies. He found himself staring at her instead of studying, taking walks by the lake instead of doing homework. And then one day something happened that would change his view of her forever. That something that happened was called Divination.  
  
As usual, Professor Trelawney stopped in front of Harry's table. They were practicing Tarot readings, and Harry had been paired with Lavender.  
  
"There is danger in your future," Lavender began, apparently taking a leaf out of the teacher's book, "but love is there also. A red-headed friend will save you from another, but only after they befriend you in a way to hurt you. In time, this will become a terrible thing, but if you prevent it now, it will result in your death. Do not sacrifice yourself for love, except in the final battle. You will know when this is, and will save the world in it. Be aware of your surroundings. If you do not watch and listen, you will never learn. Do not let history repeat itself." Lavender seemed to awaken out of a trance, and put her hand to her mouth, horrified. "What did I just say, Harry? Tell me!"  
  
Harry looked at her, stricken. She had seemed so out of it, almost like the professor when she had made a prediction in third year during the exams.  
  
"History will repeat itself," Professor Trelawney stated, looking over his shoulder at the cards laid out in front of them. She looked at him in a weird way, almost disbelieving, but it turned to that of a frightened one. She quickly shook her head, and walked away.  
  
Harry thought about the reading for a moment, thinking hard. Who did he know that was a red head? And they were befriending him now.. He knew of only two people redheaded that would be likely, but he then ruled out the older of the two. Ron could never hurt him, and they were already friends. That left one.  
  
Ginny.  
  
  
  
"My lord." "Kneel when you are around me!" the taller man shouted. "Yes, my Lord." "What news do you bring me of the boy?" "He knows something. It was the Brown girl. She told him about me. I don't think he suspects me though." "Good. Over the holidays, we will meet once, to prepare for your initiation. Do not let anybody know of this. Four others will be with you, know one is to know who anyone else coming is. Do you understand?" "Yes, my Lord." "Good. Crucio." The man through his head back and laughed. His hood fell off, revealing to red eyes, and slit nostrils. "Wormtail! Come." A short, plump man appeared next to the child who was writhing in pain. "Here it is my Lord." He pulled out a glass vile, containing a yellow potion. "The liquid fire is ready."  
  
Harry moaned softly in his sleep, rolled over, and opened his eyes slightly. A burst of light shone through the door, and a boy came in. He slowly undressed, and climbed into Ron's bed. Harry closed his eyes, and didn't remember anything in the morning. He pictured Ginny, with her flaming beauty. What if the prophesy was true? Could he risk staying with her? He didn't know. But he did know one thing. He was in love. With Ginny.  
  
"Master, I have found the formula. Liquid fire, Burn weed, and Muzzle- wart combined make a poison so deadly, it is called Blood-Rot. It mingles with blood, entering through the skin, and kills from the inside. You lose abilities slowly, such as logic, and soon it gets to physical disabilities. The blood slowly begins to."  
  
"OK! Shut up. Get it ready, I will add the fire personally. The plan is underway. Crucio."  
  
  
  
A/n: Hope you like it! I'm looking for a beta for this, I figured I'd post it here now, and later I'll post it on www.schnoogle.com. Well, review, tell me if you like it, and I'll post the next chapter soon! Now, I need a lot of inspiration to keep writing this, and I] hearing what you guys have to say about my work! Happy Christmas! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Betrayed Again  
  
Chapter: 2/? Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I collect quotes, and do not intend to give credit for every single one that I use, as I do not know what comes from where. Please, don't take any offense if you recognize one.  
  
Review: Constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames, please. Ideas for future plot curves are wonderful. Feel free to email me at kathrynkelly@hotmail.com if you wish. Also, I may hit a place where I ask a question, and I really appreciate feedback from those.  
  
Author's note: Well, as you can tell, this is a lot longer than the prologue. Originally, this was split into two chapters, but I didn't like it so short, so I combined them. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, as I none of it written so far, though I have a vague idea of what it will be about. Well, I am really hoping for some reviews for this chapter. I only got two for the last one. I was quite disappointed. I need a beta, still, so if you're interested, feel free to email me to the above address. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter, Kath  
  
  
  
The first day of holiday dawned bright and early. Harry and Ron were up and about earlier that usual. The two friends went down to the common room. Harry collapsed onto a chair, waiting for Ginny to come down. After about five minutes, she came down, pulling on wool gloves, already decked with a cloak and ear muffs. She headed over to Harry, held out her hand, and they headed out.  
  
Ron sighed in relief. Finally, they were gone. The two of them had become a model couple, and it was beginning to irk him. Everywhere he went, the two of them were together, talking, laughing, or just sitting quietly, lost in thought. He pulled out his little black book, and began scribbling.  
  
"Finally, I thought this week would never come. On Saturday, I will finally prove my loyalty to, my master. There will be four others, but I have yet to find out who. I long to ask; however I fear I would die if I were to be so bold. If ever I find a way to completely satisfy the Dark Lord, I will forever wonder how I became so brilliant. I continue to try to please my Lord, but I cannot seem to come up with a good enough plan. I still give him accurate information about Potter, but I fear someone will see that it is me spying. I can no longer face my little sister. She has always looked up to me, and now I am doing something against what she would want me to do. I mustn't let these thoughts burden me any longer; I know that the winning side is that of Dark, and that is the side I need to be on. All people against my Lord are fools. He is the one in the right of this world, and the right will overcome.  
  
Ron closed the book with a sigh, hearing someone coming down the stairs. When he saw that it was Hermione, he was shocked, he had never expected to see her crying like this! And it was true, she had tears running down her face, and her eyes were red, her face splotchy.  
  
"Oh! Ron!" she called out, running to him. He immediately, without a question, took her in his arms and held her until she had calmed down. It seemed like hours that Ron sat there murmuring comforting words into the girl's bushy hair. Finally, she looked up, realizing who she was crying on, blushed, and ran away, muttering something about "Not right," and "Not Ron."  
  
Ron sighed, looking after her. It really was a shame that she was so in love with Harry. But no matter how much he liked her, she was still a girl. Turning to leave the tower, Ron muttered "Girls" under his breath, scowled, and went to meet Susan.  
  
Ron and Susan had become rather close since she had asked him to dance on Christmas. He was beginning to grow fond of her, in fact. So when he came to the lake, he was expecting Susan there, not who he found.  
  
Ron immediately turned and raced back up the steps to the castle, hoping to clear his mind of the sight that had greeted him at the lake. He went up to the boys' dormitories, hoping to forget about it. Try as he might, he could not forget the image of Harry and Ginny, well to put it bluntly, snogging. Hoping it would help him forget, he pulled out his black book and began to write.  
  
A good three hours later, Harry came in, looking flushed. Ron looked up from his writing, and noticed with a surprise that his best friend was looking at him with an unnerving curiosity.  
  
"So Ron, buddy, what exactly is that book you've been writing in for ages now?" Harry asked, innocent as a lamb.  
  
Ron, however, saw that Harry might be suspicious of the book. And if Harry were to look in it, it could be bad. Very bad. "Oh nothing. just a little private journal. You know, where I can put my private feelings. the ones no one with any morals at all would ever think of invading." Ron said, thinking that he knew Harry well enough that this would put him off for a while, if he ever did get around to reading it. To his amusement, Harry blushed scarlet, and stuttered out something about how he would never think of it. Ron nodded knowingly, and put the little journal under his pillow. He smiled; Harry wouldn't look for it anytime soon. His secret was safe. For now.  
  
  
  
Dinner that night was lonely; Hermione had already left for the holidays. Harry seemed intent on spending the entire time staring at Ginny, and Ginny chattered nonstop at Harry. Of course, it wasn't really chatting with Harry, as he wasn't really participating. So Ron was all alone, once again. It seemed this happened more and more these days.  
  
When dinner was done, Ron decided to go see Susan. He met her in the Charms classroom, and didn't leave until an hour later, with a large grin on his face.  
  
"What're you on, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy drawled from the corner.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Malfoy, just Susan."  
  
"What?" Draco seemed amazed that Ron actually had a girlfriend that he didn't know about.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, honey?"  
  
"He, he doesn't love me, he loves her!" Hermione burst out.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, calm down, come here. Shh." Sara Moon held Hermione as she cried herself out.  
  
Sara had been walking in the hall when she had heard a muffled sob coming from the broom closet. To her surprise, she had found Harry Potter's own best friend, crying her eyes out. Without a moment's hesitation, Sara had put her arms around the other girl, comforting her. She wondered who it was that was so great that Hermione was so upset over. She wondered if it was Harry for a minute, but she shook that idea off. Hermione Granger, biggest brain in the school, loving Harry Potter, her best friend? That was likely. only not!  
  
Hermione seemed to have calmed down. Sara gently pried her arms from her, and realized that she had fallen asleep. Knowing about a secret passage in the closet, Sara picked up Hermione. She seemed to weigh nothing. "Hermione must not have been eating right, " Sara thought.  
  
  
  
"Where in the world is Harry?" Ginny thought, searching the castle. Harry was always around, well, nearly always. But at the moment, he was nowhere to be found. She went to find Ron. Up in the Gryffindor common room, Ron was lying on the couch, writing in the little leather-bound book again. Silently, she crept up behind him, hoping to see what he was writing. To her dismay, all she saw was a blank page. She figured he had an invisible ink spell on the whole book, because real invisible ink was too expensive for him to buy that much of.  
  
"What spell is that?" Ginny asked aloud. Ron jumped, quickly slamming the book shut.  
  
"What, what do you mean?"  
  
"What spell, you know, to make the ink invisible? I mean you haven't really been just pretending to write in that thing for so long, have you? Let me see it."  
  
"Oh! I don't have a spell on it. you mean you can't see it?" Ron asked, hoping for the impossible.  
  
"Of course not, stupid. Now hand me the book." Ron clutched the book to his chest, looking more like a jealous five year old than anything else. Seeing his sister's glare, he resentfully gave in. He knew that she really did have a red-head's temper, even if the rest of the family didn't.  
  
Amazed, Ginny made to grab at the book. When she touched it, she let out a startled cry, and dropped the journal. She slowly backed away from it, until she was about to hit the wall. With that, she turned around and sprinted into her dormitory.  
  
Ginny shook herself, willing her body to calm down. It couldn't be that book, she had personally burned it last year when it "conveniently" turned up in the common room. But when she touched it, she felt pure evil in it. How could Ron not sense it? She simply could not believe that he could spend so much time with it around and not sense that feeling. But how could he still be writing in it after so many months if he could. Ginny was still trembling when Olivia came in.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Olivia trailed off, remembering that ghosts were very common in the world Ginny had been born to. "Err. Never mind. But what is wrong? I haven't seen you like this since last year when that book showed up."  
  
"Olivia, I do not mean to be rude, but please, just leave me alone for a little while. Please?" Ginny asked, hoping her friend would not think her rude. Olivia looked her friend up and down worriedly, shrugged, and left. Ginny sighed.  
  
What was wrong with the book? Ron Weasley shuddered, what could be so bad that Ginny would run like that. But deep in his heart, he knew. The spell that he had used on it was dark magic, and therefore evil. He knew that Ginny could sense evil because of the horrific experience from first year. He figured using this spell made him at least partly evil. He shuddered at that thought.  
  
He thought that he maybe liked being evil.  
  
Sara Moon sat in the Gryffindor dorm with her knees hugged to her chest. She thought back to first year, when the Philosopher's Stone was about to be stolen. She had gotten a horrible headache, and it just got worse as the day approached. In second year, the day before the chamber had been opened, the headache had come back. And then the next day, Filch's cat had been paralyzed. The feeling had not happened much in third year, except when Scabbers, Ron's rat, had been near. And then of course when the final exams were over and Sirius Black had taken the Trio. Fourth year, it was amazing how hard her headache was when the third task was in process. and look what happened then. She figured something was going on at Hogwarts. Something evil. And she didn't like it one bit.  
  
Harry sat down by the lake with Ginny. They seemed to come here more and more often lately. But this time, Ginny had been down shaking gently. He had come down to comfort her. She had taken comfort in his arms immediately, but still couldn't calm down, so they just sat there.  
  
Wednesday came and went, and Thursday passed by. Finally, it was Friday, and Ron was so hyper, he was jumping up and down. Literally: he almost broke his bed.  
  
Today was the last day of Easter Holidays, and today was the day that he would finally get the mark. He would more easily be able to serve his Lord. Finally, but not now. Not until dark. Not until dark.  
  
Ron checked his watch a fifth time, it was only five minutes past the last time he checked it. It was three o'clock; he did not leave until five. He sat back down to wait.  
  
  
  
Sarah watched as Hermione walked into the dormitory. Hermione did not look happy, but she wasn't crying. Yet.  
  
"Oh, honey, you gotta sit down here. Come here, it's all right, you can cry." Hermione seemed to have forgotten about before, she just looked at Sarah strangely, but broke into tears on her bed. Sarah sighed, got up, and took the girl in her arms.  
  
Hermione seemed even skinnier than before. Sarah wondered what was bothering her so much that she had stopped eating. She thought back to the dinners over the holidays, and realized Hermione had skipped nearly all of them, and the ones she didn't skip, she didn't eat. So, she hadn't been eating. Sarah looked down at the frizzy head, and realized she had fallen asleep. She quietly slipped out of the room, going down to the kitchens for something to eat.  
  
In the kitchens, she ran into Dobby, who was on his way out.  
  
"Oh, Miss Moon! A very good day to you miss, but I is on my way out, I is. What is you wanting? I is going to go fetch Winky for you, yes I is ma'am."  
  
Sarah laughed, shaking her head. Dobby took his personal days very seriously, and seemed to be taking one today. But soon he was back with Winky, and went on his way.  
  
"Miss," Winky said, curtsying. "What is I able to get you, is you wanting a meat pie perhaps? I is going to get you a meat pie, and some cookies. Yes, I is most surely going to be getting you some cookies." Winky trailed off, listing all the things that she could get Sarah as she went off into the kitchens.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sarah had her arms full with chocolate and meat pies, cookies and pumpkin juice. There was enough food for a small feast!  
  
To her surprise, Hermione ate all of it, not leaving a single crumb.  
  
And rushed off to the bathroom.  
  
Sarah sighed, wondering what she could do about Hermione. She had always looked up to the other girl, for her boldness and beauty. Though Hermione did not know it, most of Hogwarts thought she was the prettiest girl, and was by far the most popular.  
  
She hung out with Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, had the courage to stand up to Draco Malfoy without flinching from many of the insults he threw her way. And of course, she had the best marks, only Travis Knott was anywhere near her level, and even he was not very close.  
  
Probably the smartest witch since Lily Potter, Hermione worked hard, but it was somewhat in a way like Lily. her best friends, including Harry Potter, got good marks without studying, but she had to work for the grades she got. And the most remarkable thing about it was that she never complained.  
  
Sarah wished she had Hermione's courage, and ability to socialize. Since fourth year, she had discovered her gift for gab, but she never talked out of turn.  
  
Sarah sighed, wondering why she even bothered wishing for anything like this. Her life could never be perfect. Why should she bother?  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had a feeling. Something he couldn't explain. But when it hit him, he panicked, rushing to the dorm, searching for an unknown object. When he found the book, he knew instantly that was what he was looking for. He opened it, looking wonderingly at the blank pages. He thought back to second year, he had gone through the wall of paper between now and the memory.he needed to unlock this wall to read the words.  
  
Every second, the pain got worse. He knew if he didn't open it soon, he would be too late. For what he would be late for, he didn't know. But it would be bad. He thought back to the prophecy. Did this have something to do with it?  
  
Harry couldn't think. He couldn't remember how to unlock the wall. There was some spell. but what one? He should know this. it was from first year! Think, Harry, think, what was the first spell he learned?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron rushed outside the castle, pulling on his black cape. Soon, he would have the right to wear the mask. As he ran across the fields, he saw four other students with capes. He ran and caught up with them. Together, they entered the Forest.  
  
Ron rubbed his arm, wondering how much it would hurt. Then he realized he didn't care. He would die if he had to, but he would die knowing he was a Death Eater. And a loyal one at that.  
  
  
  
The pain was getting worse. Any minute now, he would pass out. Finally, a spell came to mind.  
  
"Alohamora"  
  
The world went blurry.  
  
Harry stumbled, wondering what was wrong. Putting his hand to his face, he realized his glasses were on the floor. The pain was different now, not gone, but not worse either, just a steady, throbbing ache.  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses, and flipped to the last page. It had worked! The page was filled with words. There was a date at the top; it was today. Harry quickly scanned the page.  
  
Now. Five o' clock. Dark mark. can't wait. leaving.finally.me.death eater. loyal.kill.Harry..  
  
Harry couldn't read any further. He ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Harry and Dumbledore trudged across the fields at Hogwarts. Harry glanced at his watch. five more minutes and they'd be too late.  
  
They broke into a run. Dumbledore was much faster than he looked. Finally, they reached the forest.  
  
Ron and his companions finally reached the clearing. In this middle of it was a worn out shoe. The portkey.  
  
Behind the group, Ron could hear leaves crunching as if someone was stepping on them. A branch broke. Though it sounded like an animal, Ron had a bad feeling about who it was.  
  
Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore crashed through the dense forest. Harry already had his wand out, clenched in his hand. He looked around at the five students, and then to Dumbledore.  
  
Ron knew he had no chance, and decided to give up while he was ahead. He pulled off his hood.  
  
"How, how did you know I was here?" Ron asked, stuttering.  
  
"A small black book, Ron. A small black book." Of course, it did not seem to occur to Harry that THIS was what the prophecy was talking about, no. See, this was just a warning. So he thought. But he had no time to ponder it now. He had to capture Ron.  
  
When Ron pulled off the hood of his cape, Draco Malfoy had frozen in place. He had known someone close to Potter was coming tonight, but WEASLEY? He could feel Travis gasp beside him. No one had known about the Master's secret plan. But now they did. For the past few minutes, they had all been frozen stiff, but now they were recovering. Draco made a run to move, but Harry was too quick for him. Soon, all five death-eaters-to-be were paralyzed.  
  
Harry stood beside Dumbledore, gazing at his best friend. He never thought that Ron could stoop this low. He had thought wrong. Looking at Dumbledore, he nodded. Slowly, they began to make their way up to the castle, the five statues hovering ahead of them.  
  
  
  
Sarah was sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table, eating quietly. Suddenly, overcome with a piercing pain between her eyes, Sarah fell out of her chair.  
  
Hermione looked down at the book. She had found it on Harry's bed, lying open to the middle page. She had only been looking for Harry. She scanned the page, already knowing what she would find. Tears streamed down her face. Who would have known? Ron was such an innocent, overshadowed by his famous best friend. But he would never turn to the Dark side. Never. But then what was this? It had to be true. where was Harry? Probably going after Ron. Then the thought hit her. I've got to find Ginny.  
  
"Wormtail, why did they not make it last night?" "They were caught, my Lord." "By who?" "Potter, my Lord." "Get rid of him. For good." "Yes, my Lord." "Crucio." "Thank you, my Lord." Wormtail fell to the ground, writhing in pain.  
  
"If anyone finds out about this, we are dead." "I know." "How do we tell Arthur that his youngest son was a traitor?" "I do not know, Professor. I suppose I shall go call Lupin and Black." "That would help, Severous, thank you. Minerva, don't you think Ron reminds you of someone?" "I am not sure, Albus. Who does he remind you of?" "Another betrayer, from not long ago. His best friends also over shadowed him. I think he was a little like Ron. Peter Pettigrew." "I do not think that is true, Professor. Not at all." "It is not wise to forget the past, Minerva. You might do well to remember that. But, moving on, we will need to have a trial. When do you suppose it should be?" "Next week, early next week, maybe Monday. How do we hush everything up?" "I think I have a plan."  
  
Harry sat up in bed, thinking back to the night before. 'It had to be a dream. How could Ron do something like that? Hermione will be heartbroken. How do I tell her? And Ginny. Oh God, Ginny! She looked up to Ron so much! She'll just die!' Harry knew that he had to face the girls sometime. He may as well see them now instead of later. He rolled out of bed, and looked around. Everything was white. He had slept in the hospital wing the night before, wanting peace from the boys in his dorm. He went to go take a shower, not thinking anything of the little black book he had left in his room.  
  
Hermione woke up on Ginny's bed with Ginny curled up next to her. 'What am I doing in here?' Hermione asked herself, but even as she asked it, she remembered the night before.  
  
Hermione had found the book on Harry's bed, and immediately left to look for Ginny. She had found Ginny by the lake, waiting for Harry to meet her. Together, they sat there for a while, Hermione trying to figure out what to say. Finally, Ginny got up to leave, giving up on Harry coming. But just then, they saw five statues float of the Forest, followed closely by Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Ginny made to run towards them, but Hermione held her back. The flame haired girl glared at Hermione, and tried to get free. Hermione handed her the diary Ron had written so faithfully in, telling her to go read it. Ginny clutched the book, trying not to cry in pain, and ran. Later, when Ginny had finished the book, she had come to find Hermione. Tired and scared, she had cried and cried until she fell asleep. Hermione cried with her, nearly as hard. She had loved Ron, just not the same way as Harry. But Ron had betrayed her, and she could never forgive him. Finally, Hermione had fallen asleep next to Ginny. When the other sixth year girls had come in, the hadn't the heart to wake either sleeping girl. Now, it seemed they had already left the room, once again letting Hermione and Ginny sleep.  
  
A few moments later, Ginny woke up. Hermione looked at her, Ginny stared back. Then the look of thinking and remembering turned to that of anger.  
  
"How could you?" Ginny shrieked. "That was a joke! It had to have been! If Harry was here, he'd tell me it wasn't true! Why did you do that to me Hermione? To make a fool of me? I can't believe you. I thought you were my friend!" Ginny's voice quieted down considerably. The anger turned to hurt. Her large chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. "I thought you were Ron's friend." Ginny turned, and ran out of the dormitory.  
  
'That went well.' Hermione sighed, and went to find Harry.  
  
Harry saw a swirl of flames rush by him, attached to a sobbing girl.  
  
"Ginny? What's the matter?" He called, chasing her down the hall. Hearing his voice, she stopped.  
  
"Hermione told me Ron betrayed us. That was such a dirty joke! I can't believe she'd do that to me. Last night I was so tired I believed it, but I thought it over, and realized it can't be true. I've known Ron longer than anybody in the world. I know him better than anybody in the world. He would not betray me or you. He couldn't betray us. He'd feel too bad. I know him." Ginny seemed to be trying to convince herself that, and it seemed to be working. Harry pitied her.  
  
"Gin, Honey, it's true. I found Ron last night on his way to become a proper death eater. Or, at least, an official one. He admitted it, Ginny."  
  
"No! No he didn't! I know him, how could he? You're in on this sick joke to, aren't you? This isn't funny, Harry. I never thought you would sink this low." Once again, Ginny's anger subsided to hurt. She began to cry softly, looking lost, and wanting comfort. But she moved away when Harry tried to move toward her. She turned, and ran down the hall, going to the hospital wing.  
  
'That went terrible!' Harry thought, and forgot about his shower. He had to find Hermione. She was all he had left.  
  
"She hates me, Hermione. Can you believe it? She hates me because I told her the bloody truth! She thinks it's a lie! Why would I lie to her about that? That's just sick."  
  
"I know Harry, I know. She yelled at me just after she woke up. It's terrible but." Hermione trailed off, swaying on her feet. She put her hand to her forehead. Harry quickly moved in to catch her. He stayed like that for a minute, just holding her in his arms. It felt so right. Like he was whole. He remembered Ginny, and how much he loved her. How could he hold Hermione like this when he loved Ginny so much? But why didn't hugging Ginny feel like this? He began to move away, after checking that Hermione had her balance, but she gripped his arms. She moved over the bed, still holding his forearm, and sat down hard. Harry looked down, and saw that she was beginning to cry. Giving in to his feelings, he pulled her head to his chest, and let her cry.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up a few hours later, looking down to a head of frizzy hair. He lifted his head, and Hermione looked up at him, tear streaks on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, but you could almost see a small smile beneath it all. Almost. She gazed at him wonderingly. He sighed, and signaled for her to get up. She obliged, and he followed her out the door. They went to their respective dormitories, and gathered their shower things. They walked together to the bathrooms, and separated. After seven years of this, they had perfected the timing. At the same time, they started their showers, got into the showers, turned them off, and got out. While Harry was shaving, Hermione dried her hair. Finally, they walked out of the doors at about the same time. They looked at each other, and walked back to Gryffindor tower. Once there, they put their things into the dormitories, and headed for the hospital wing together. Through all this, an hour, they did not say a word.  
  
Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry?" She asked, quietly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you, well, do anything to Ron last night? Or say anything?"  
  
"No. I couldn't bear it. All I could think about was how he had been my best friend for years. Heck, he was my first friend. Ever. All I did was stun him. Why?"  
  
"I just wondered." But inside, Hermione smiled. She had known Harry would not hurt Ron. It did not occur to her that this could ever change. Or, if it did not, could be a bad thing.  
  
  
  
Inside the hospital wing, Ron sat up in the hospital bed. Images from the night before haunted his memory. What had he been thinking, believing he could get away with this? Perhaps be should have waited until the summer. But he had not, and now he would go to Askaban. How could he get out of this? It would be tough; Sirius was the only escapee of Askaban, and Ron was not animagus. He would have to get out before he got in. Ron was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and the curtain was pulled aside.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked in, hand in hand. They both looked as if they had been crying, but Ron couldn't be sure. They stared at him in amazement. He could almost read his best friends' minds. They were amazed that they never saw it. Typical Harry and Hermione, always thinking they knew everything. He assumed they would yell, scream, throw things, or at least do something. But they just stood there. Finally, Ron couldn't stand the silence.  
  
"Well?" He asked. They continued to stare at him. "Don't you want to know why I did it? Why I prefer the Dark Lord to you two?" This startled Harry.  
  
"No. Thank you, Ron, but no, I would rather not know why you turned on me. What I would like to know is would you have enjoyed serving Voldemort? Would you like killing and torturing innocents?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would have." Ron whispered.  
  
"Well then, at least you would have been happy," Harry said, trying not to scream. This same Ron was scared of spiders. The same Ron that had panicked when Ginny went missing last year just after the Diary showed up. The same Ron that had saved his life in fifth year, trying to defeat Voldemort. And now he preferred Voldemort to Harry. Harry turned and left, taking Hermione with him.  
  
Susan sat down on her bed. Once again, her headache was worse than usual. This time, however, it felt like a better type of headache. It felt like it was almost done, but she knew it would start up again soon. It always did. Until the whole school knew what had happened, she knew that the headaches would keep coming. Hermione had not been at dinner the night before, but neither had Ron, Harry, or Ginny. It seemed strange that any of the others would miss dinner. The boys would be there to stuff themselves as full as they could nearly everyday, the only time they missed was when it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and they were eating in Hogsmeade. Ginny, on the other hand, would never miss a dinner. Even on Hogsmeade weekends, she ate dinner at the school, catching up on any gossip she might have missed while in classes. She rarely ate, though she filled her plate up entirely. By the end of dinner, Colin Creevey usually finished her food, claiming it "Not right to waste any food, whether he was still hungry or not!" Sarah had noticed they were not at dinner when she didn't hear Ginny's trademark giggle, a flirtatious sound, and then saw that the boys weren't there either. She was wondered what had happened to them, but did not ponder it long. Hermione usually wasn't at dinner any way, so maybe they were just talking somewhere and forgot what time it was.  
  
But then later that night, Hermione had run out of the boys' dormitory, crying, while holding Ron's diary. Then Sarah had seen Ginny and Hermione go into the sixth year dormitory, and as far as Sarah knew, Hermione had stayed in there all night. Then this morning Ginny had woken the rest of the tower screaming at Hermione about some sick joke, and Harry had looked for Hermione. Obviously, something was going on at Hogwarts, and Sarah did not feel like waiting with the rest of the school to find out. She set out to find Hermione. Or maybe Ginny. Or Harry and Ron. Whoever she found first would have to do.  
  
Sarah left Gryffindor Tower, deciding if something was going on, someone would have to be in the hospital wing. There was never something going on without at least one person getting hurt. She was so lost in thought, Sarah did not even notice it when she walked right into Ginny in the hall outside the hospital wing.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Ginny huffed. She was not herself at all, it seemed to Sarah. Her eyes were puffy, and there were tear streaks down her face. Also, her voice was scratchy. She seemed tired. Usually, Ginny Weasley was one of the kindest, most caring girls in Hogwarts. Today, she had an air of arrogance to her that did not fit her at all. It was almost like Percy, only her older brother always at least tried to be polite and helpful, even if he only got on other people's nerves. Ginny, however, seemed plain old pissed off at the world, and snapped at everyone around her. Today, she looked as though she thought she was better than anyone else. Sarah looked her up and down, wondering what could be so wrong that Ginny was acting like this. They both moved to one side, then the other. Finally, they turned to walk into the hospital wing at the same time. Ginny glared at Sarah, and pushed ahead first. They both saw the same person in the first area. Ron Weasley, looking good as can be, besides the binding spells holding him to the bed.  
  
Sarah followed Ginny into the curtained area that Ron was bound into.  
  
"Do you mind?" Ginny demanded. Sarah took that as her cue to leave, though she sat in the corridor, listening to the conversation.  
  
Inside, Ginny felt awful. She knew she was being rude to Sarah Moon, but she really didn't have anything else to say. She was so sick of being the "Perfect Miss Gryffindor" as some of the Slytherins called her. She wanted to be bad, to show that it wasn't Ron, it was her that they should throw in prison. Because Ron couldn't have done what Hermione and Harry were accusing him of! He couldn't! She had known him forever, looking up to him, copying him, annoying him, and loving him. He had helped her when she needed help. Covered for her over the summer when she stayed out too late on a date she wasn't supposed to be on. He had helped her when she had been cheated on and dumped by Travis. How could her loving older brother do such a terrible thing? But she had to know for sure. She knew that he wouldn't lie to her. No matter what he did, he could never lie to her. She cut right to the point.  
  
"Hermione and Harry said you Turned," she commented, skipping greetings. Ron looked down. He had known he would have to face his baby sister sometime. "I told them I didn't believe it. How could the play such a dirty joke on me? That was sick. I hate them. I always thought they were nice but. " Ginny trailed off, sobbing quietly. She rushed over to her older brother, and lay down next to him. He put his arm around her, realizing he could move his arms, just not his legs. He made a comforting noise. His heart broke. He knew this would happen. How could he have thought, in the beginning, that winning was more important than Ginny. But now it was too late. He had committed himself to the Dark Lord, and could not return. But he couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
"Ginny, baby girl, I love you so much. Don't ever forget that. I love you. But you can't stay. No matter what happens to me, remember growing up together, and the things I taught you. Don't forget me. Ever. Goodbye." Ginny looked at him, confused. She had expected him to tell her he hadn't betrayed her, but he had said no such thing. Not once had he said, "They don't know what they are talking about," or, "I reckon they are pulling your leg." But he hadn't said he did betray them either. Until her told her straight out that he was on the Dark Side now, she would not believe it. She would not forgive Harry or Hermione. Ever.  
  
Arthur Weasley paced in his office while Molly looked on worriedly.  
  
"Why didn't we see this, Molly? What did we do wrong?" Arthur asked his wife for the third time in the last five minutes. None of their other children had turned out that way. None of them. How could Ron do this to them? If this got out to the country, they were in for even harder times than he had expected. He had known it would be difficult, and that many people close to the Ministry would betray them, but his own son? No one had seen it coming. They would need a trial, but nothing could leak out. Nothing. If it did, they would be in for a complete shutdown of the European wizarding world.  
  
Voldemort would have a field day.  
  
God, what a headache. 


End file.
